voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Meguru Kamui/Character
Meguru Kamui is one of the devils you can select in the game 10 Days with My Devil Background Technically, unlike his brother, Meguru isn't a Prince of the Demon Realm. This is because he is the son of the Demon King and his mistress, as opposed to the King and his Queen. Despite this, he is still the heir to the throne after Kakeru because regardless of who his mother is, Meguru is still a son of the Demon King. Meguru is still considered a Prince because his mother is now married to the King. Since Meguru is the son of the Demon King, if he were to ascend to the throne, his mother could have the right to take the power. However, it is implied in both Kakeru's and Meguru's stories that Meguru would most likely retain the power instead of his mother, seeing as how he is the second heir. Appearance Meguru has silver hair that is spiky, gray eyes and fair skin. When he returns from demon training camp in his sequel his hair is straight, going downwards. Outfits *'Demon Business Attire:' Meguru wears a tuxedo (minus the jacket). *'Casual Attire:' He wears a black hoodie with a red coat/jacket. He has a white t-shirt and a navy blue jacket after his training. Personality Unsurprisingly, Meguru is the only one who doesn't consider toasting you before the tenth day, as he's still young, afraid of the toasting process, and feels sympathy for toasting candidates. Unlike his brother, Meguru is a kind hearted boy that is partially fond of humans, as he states in his route. Summary of Routes |-|Main Story= Coming soon... |-|Epilogue= Coming soon... |-|Dating a Demon= Coming soon... |-|Sequel= Coming soon... |-|Wedding Sequel= Coming soon... Trivia *Long ago, Meguru's family created a secret yet miraculous drug that can greatly enhance a demon's powers. However, drinking it is forbidden due to the fact that the powers of darkness released by the drug would overwhelm the drinker, driving them insane and causing them to go on a murderous rampage. (When the drug takes effect, the drinker's eyes will start to glow red). **It's unknown if the drug only effects members of Meguru's family, or any demon who drinks it. *Kakeru and Meguru's last name, Kamui, is written with the Japanese characters for "god" (神) and "majesty" (威厳). This is a reference to them being members of the royal family. (If you combine the Japanese character for "god" (神) with the first Japanese character of the word "majesty" (威), it will translate to "Kamui" (神威). *The power in Meguru's left hand, (inflicting injury on anything it touches), could be based on the term "Left Hand Path", a term in Western Esoteric Tradition and many various mystical traditions, said to represent black magic and chaotic/anarchic ways. **However, in his route, Meguru later learns how to use the power in his left hand to heal others rather than injure them. *He also falls in love with you in Kakeru Kamui route, going as far as drugging Shiki to get to you. Category:Meguru Kamui Category:10 Days with My Devil Category:Characters Category:Character Page